


Insomnia

by theRadioStarr



Series: Of Roses and Mountain Flowers [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, OC shipping - Freeform, Original Character-centric, oc x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evie and Lupa have a mostly uneventful trip through the Frostback Mountains to Haven - until they have to leave Romulus behind in a nearby valley, both for his safety and so that Lupa can stay as inconspicuous as possible. </p>
<p>Lupa hasn’t been separated from him since they came together over six years ago, and the anxiety over his absence is keeping her from sleeping. </p>
<p>Evie knows just the thing that can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



> A Tumblr anon requested more smut. We were happy to deliver. 
> 
> Evie Trevelyan belongs to xStephyG. Lupa Lavellan is my own!
> 
> This story conceived and written by theRadioStarr.

Lupa’s face stretched into a deep yawn as she flipped the page of the issue she was reading. 

They had finally made it to Haven, with about a week to go before the Conclave officially began. They were far from the first to arrive; the entire town was overrun with mages and Templars, with segregated camps (for the most part, anyway) spilling out into the woods and plains surrounding the walled-in village. Evie had dragged her over to the camp that seemed to be attracting the other loyalists, and so Lupa had been careful to keep her aura drawn close with the Templars around. 

They smiled at them kindly as they approached and set up their tent, one Templar even kindly inquiring who her vallaslin represented. Lupa had enthusiastically answered him, but their conversation was cut short by a shout of alarm from nearby. Someone had lost a fight to a demon in their sleep. 

They had left Romulus behind in one of the valleys, far enough away from the town and the roads that he would be out of danger of being attacked. The Keeper had suggested that she would stand out too much with Romulus at her side, and they had all agreed that he would stay a little ways away, carefully avoiding all the people - and especially the Temple of Sacred Ashes. 

He was fine. She knew it deep in her bones and her soul, their connection like a thread stretching thin across the Veil, keeping them connected even when they were too quiet in each others’ absence. 

Lupa missed him so much her chest ached and her head rang from the silence. She missed his physical presence, being able to reach out and massage his ears, or grab a fistful of the fur between his shoulderblades to calm herself. She missed his emotional presence, keeping her strong and grounded no matter the situation, allowing her to feel only when it was safe. She missed the constant flow of information she received from him, frustrated by having to rely strictly on the body language of others when interacting with them, trying not to inhale too deeply in an effort to glean something of the complex underlying currents of their scents in hopes of figuring out what they were feeling. 

She couldn’t remember ever feeling this lonely - not even Evie’s presence was enough. She did her best not to let Evie see it, but she was sure she knew, or could at least sense that something was wrong. She had brought Lupa a small handful of wildflowers and strung them together in a crown for her. She was wearing it now, in fact; it helped her feel a little lighter, a little happier, the gentle scent of the flowers soothing. 

While Lupa segregated herself, uncomfortable with the sheer number of people that were here (not to mention being closer to Templars than she had ever been, aside from their fight on the way), Evie was out talking to the others, making contacts, gaining information. She had even made friends with a few of the kinder Templars. She had managed to get her hands on a number of periodic publications from Orlais to keep Lupa occupied, and Lupa was devouring them. 

They at least gave her something to do while she couldn’t sleep. 

She had managed to get about an hour and a half’s worth in the last three days. Lupa was exhausted, but every time she laid down and closed her eyes, just as she was about to drift off, she would be jerked awake by fear from Rom’s absence. 

She had set aside a few of the issues Evie had given her - they were Elf-written pieces from Orlais, and they looked promising - in favour of  _the Randy Dowager,_  which was much easier reading to her sleep-deprived brain. The current story was a boring affair involving high-born Orlesians having an affair. The Dowager had rated it  _two silk scarves fluttered in shock out of five_ , and Lupa thought that might have been a bit generous, but maybe reading such a dull piece would finally put her to sleep. 

She put the open pages in her lap and scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her palms, enjoying the sensation. She yawned again, and took her hands away from her eyes so she could use one to cover her mouth. 

Lupa heard the tent flaps rustling, and when she opened her eyes again, she saw Evie straightening up, her arms full of a few dry rations and another couple of issues. 

“Hey,” she said simply as she walked to Lupa, depositing the issues on top of Lupa’s growing pile of  _unreads_  and handing her a piece of tough jerky before dropping down next to her, their hips touching. She bit into it, but it was too tough for her tired jaw to chew, and she offered the rest back to Evie. She frowned, but she took it, storing her own unchewed piece for later. 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to help you fall asleep?” Evie offered. 

“Magicing me to sleep isn’t really going to help me at all,” Lupa answered with a slow shake of her head, another yawn climbing up her throat. She closed the small collection of pages in her lap and set it aside. 

“It’s better than hurting yourself.”

“I’ll be-” another yawn “-be fine. Eventually I’ll be tired enough to sleep, and once I do it once, it won’t be so difficult again." 

Evie just looked at her for a few seconds, and then grabbed her chin and kissed her a little roughly. It lasted only a few moments before Evie pulled away, and Lupa tried to lean in for another, but Evie held her at a distance. 

"There’s more than one way to help someone sleep, you know,” she purred, and Lupa quirked a brow at her. “You should feel how tense you are. We ease the tension, you get some sleep." 

Evie got up and repositioned herself behind Lupa, her legs spread wide on either side of Lupa’s hips. Her hands found their way under the hem of Lupa’s shirt, and she raised her arms to let Evie take it off. Warm palms spread across her shoulderblades, tender fingers pressing into her spine, and Lupa almost drifted off, only to jerk awake again in fear with a frustrated groan at the last second. 

” _Shhh_ ,“ Evie whispered in her ear, her breath hot against Lupa’s skin. She blinked and took a deep breath, and Evie’s hands snaked around her to grab at her chest. 

Lupa let her head fall back until it landed on Evie’s shoulder, and Evie leaned to place a kiss on her neck. Her hands came away, leaving Lupa’s breasts cold and nipples peaked, but her back arched subtly as Evie’s hands wandered further south. 

Evie’s fingers pushed their way past Lupa’s waistband, and Lupa scrambled to untie her belt, loosening the fabric of her pants and pushing them off as quickly as she could. 

"Ev?” Lupa mumbled as Evie gently pushed one of her knees wide. “Evie, the whole camp is going to hear me. They’ll be scandalized.”

Evie bent and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Lupa’s neck, and she closed her eyes with a contented hum as her other knee was pushed aside. “Well, there’s an easy fix for that." 

One of Evie’s hands came up and pressed Lupa’s mouth closed at the same time that her other delved between her folds. 

Lupa whimpered pathetically behind Evie’s hand, and Evie shushed her again with a whisper, her fingers pushing into Lupa’s core and curling inwards. Lupa took a few deep breaths and left her eyes closed, focusing on just  _feeling_ , on the sensation of Evie’s hands on her. 

Evie kept her pace slow and relaxed, placing soft kisses into Lupa’s neck where she could, and Lupa could do nothing but simply  _relax_ : she could feel all of the worried tension leaving her muscles as they softened, grateful she had bones to keep her from melting into a puddle on the floor. 

The only thing keeping her awake now was Evie’s insistent hand, her pace slowly getting quicker and more insistent as Lupa’s breathing began to get shallow.

Evie’s other hand came away from Lupa’s mouth, and she immediately brought up her own to bite at. She could feel the first of the tingles, deep in her core, and she moaned plaintively as Evie brushed her hair off the back of her neck, over one of her shoulders. The ends tickled one peaked nipple, and Lupa arched her back, but her spine curled the other way again and her head fell forward onto her chest when Evie latched onto the skin on the back of her neck, sucking hard. 

It wouldn’t be much longer, Lupa knew; Evie left mark after mark on the back of her neck as she pushed deeper and faster into Lupa’s wet heat. She barely resisted the urge to take her own hand out of her mouth when Evie’s now free hand grasped at one of her breasts again, and she took her own free hand and reached behind her, fisting into Evie’s hair. Another few seconds, just another few strokes-

Lupa let out a shuddering cry as she came, and  _Creators_ , she had missed deep orgasms. It washed through her in a gentle splashing current instead of the crashing waves she had come to expect with Evie, and even as they lapped at her, she could feel the relaxation. This was how it was supposed to be: soft, gentle,  _intimate_. 

Even  _loving_. 

When the tide receded, Lupa took her hand from her mouth and yawned deeply. Evie took her hands away, and Lupa dropped her own hands to her sides, bringing her knees together and bending her head back to try to kiss Evie properly. 

"Ready for sleep yet?”

Lupa chuckled and curled into Evie’s chest, her eyelids heavy and her limbs boneless. This time, when sleep claimed her, she greeted it like an old friend, the flower crown still on her head skewed by the way her head rested against Evie’s tattooed breast. 

She didn’t feel the way Evie whispered  _I love you_  against the reddened skin of her neck as she carefully lifted it off.


End file.
